halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Captain John Tyson
NCF Halo fanon means non-canon information ok. (Dragonboy546) I did read the rules (Dragonboy546 (talk) 19:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) I changed his birthdate what more do I need to do and what the heck is Namepace? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 20:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Changed it to a better date of birth (Dragonboy546 (talk) 21:24, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Guys what else do I need to fix cause I fixed the article to standard now can I get rid of that not canon friendly template please? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:21, November 2, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) For Pete sake guys I am not good at math Ajax 013 and why is that thing back I fixed everything and it was on accident ok. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:36, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Guys I looked at the halo wikia and Miranda was 16 years old when she went into the Academy and I am changing it so you guys can take that Template off so I can not have to change anything else on it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:12, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) there how is that There you picky people how is that I changed it ok (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:40, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546). What are the other Issues that I need to fix? More issues what are they and also how do I do a series template on here? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:06, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Acknowledging your statements regarding your aptitude at math: *John Tyson joins and completes his several-year education at the UNSC academy is less than a year. Simply changing the date that he is called to action (see here) to 2535 or later will fix this easily. *John's daughter is 19 in 2563, meaning she was born in 2544. The article indicates he went on to meet Miranda Keyes in 2549 - five years after the birth of his daughter - at which time the two of them decided not to have a relationship. You need to explain what happened to the mother of his child, as presumably John would not even consider a relationship with Miranda Keyes if his daughter's mother was still involved with him. :In addition: *Character articles usually do not include the rank of the individual in the title, and for good reason. At current, the article is named "Captain John Tyson", but his eventual rank is listed as "Fleet Admiral". *Captains do not command fleets, especially not the UNSC Home Fleet. *The entirety of John Tyson's participation in the Human-Covenant War (see here) is extremely difficult to follow. I strongly recommend using a word processor for grammar issues. *Finally, how does someone have two homeworlds? A person can't exactly be born on two planets. That's all for now. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:31, November 4, 2014 (UTC) He decided to call Harvest his home as well as Earth even at the objection of his father (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546). :Why we are picky... :TL;DR We don't mean to stifle creativity, but Halo Fanon operates under the idea that adherence to canon leads to better storytelling from writers on the Halo universe. Our interpretation of 'fanon' is that it is 'fan canon': a logical extension of established canon through filling in the gaps and adding to the official story with additional realistic and believable tale. :Regards, : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 22:47, November 4, 2014 (UTC)